You are worth it
by riddlemesilly94
Summary: Craig finds Tweek passed out and barely breathing. Upon regaining consciousness, Tweek is reminded that he is worth more than he thinks he is. Disclaimer: Mentions of substance abuse. One-shot. Creek.


This piece is inspired by the Broods, 'Worth the Fight'. Enjoy~

* * *

Something tipped me over, someone knocked me down

Emptied out my inside, poured it on the ground

Three hours and twenty-five calls later, Tweek was still nowhere to be found. Craig was sick with worry and filled with a familiar sense of dread. It was nauseating.

"Tweek, where the fuck are you? Answer your fucking phone, come on."

The twenty-sixth call went without an answer. Then the twenty- seventh, then the twenty- eighth. Craig grabbed the spare set of keys that Tweek had earlier entrusted him with and sped off.

 _Fuck it, I'm barging in._

* * *

A cavern for a body, the deeper darker kind

For all I hear are echoes, repeat inside my mind

I thought the shade around me, was making me feel blind

I thought I was a hero, but I was just a child

"Tweek, fuck, Tweek, what the fuck."

Craig was greeted with the sight of Tweek's limp, unconscious body sprawled over the coffee table, syringes and an ominous white powder splayed over it. Craig felt his insides go cold and his heart stop as he scooped the limp man in his arms. Pale and completely knocked out, Tweek's chest was rising up and down in shallow and laborious breaths.

Cupping the smaller man's cheeks, Craig pleaded desperately, "Tweek, please answer, please."

Silence.

* * *

So fill me up and let me try

To show you beauty from inside

I pray I will, I pray I might

Still be somebody worth the fight

"It's good that you brought him in early. Else, we might not have been able to save him."

Craig dreaded to think what would have happened if had found Tweek an hour, a minute or a second later. Sitting by Tweek's bedside, Craig enclosed the smaller man's hands in his palms. Rolling up Tweek's long sleeves slightly, Craig traced the scars marking the blonde's wrists and arms.

"Why did you do this to yourself Tweek? Why? What made you think you deserved this?" Craig whispered, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

* * *

Something brings me closer, to the sadder sounds

Builds the world around me, that once burnt to the ground

"Are you going to call his father?" Clyde quietly inquired.

"No. He probably wouldn't give two fucks," Craig spat venomously.

The room was silent as neither of Craig's companions thought it appropriate nor necessary to refute his assertion.

Patting Tweek's head gently, Token shook his head. "Is he going to get better?"

Craig nodded solemnly. "He'd better! Else how will I..."

"It's not your fault Craig," Token interjected. "You've looked out for him the best that you could. It is not your fault."

Craig felt his eyes stinging once again before slumping further into his chair, cradling his head in his hands as he sobbed piteously.

"Tweek, wake up soon. We all love you and need you," Token whispered affectionately as he held Tweek's hand.

* * *

A cavern for a body, the deeper darker kind

For all I hear are echoes, repeat inside my mind

I thought the shade around me, was making me feel blind

I thought I was a hero, but I was just a child

"I was back at the clinic today. It's been a busy day. I do not understand why these dog owners insist on feeding chocolate to their dogs..."

Craig was back at the hospital once again, back at his usual spot next to Tweek's bed, clenching his hands tightly while recounting his day. It's been 5 days since Tweek's been hospitalized and Craig has been by his side daily, religiously cleaning, talking and tending to him.

Letting go a hand to run it through Tweek's beautiful wild mane, Craig watched the other take slow, steady breaths.

"Stripe misses you Tweek. Our friends have been asking after you every day. They miss you… I miss you," Craig whispered, soft and pained.

Brushing Tweek's fringe aside, Craig leaned forward to plant a tender kiss on his forehead before sitting back down to clench his fists in silent prayer.

While deep in prayer, Craig failed to notice a pair of green eyes snap open.

* * *

So fill me up and let me try

To show you beauty from inside

I pray I will, I pray I might

Still be somebody worth the fight

Dazed and disoriented, Tweek awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Flowers, a couch, a hospital bed, an IV drip...Craig.

 _Why am I in a hospital room? Why is Craig here? Why is Craig...praying?_

 _Craig never prays._

Body worn from confinement, Tweek gathered his strength and lifted his hand before limply resting it on Craig's dark head of hair. He felt Craig still, he could hear Craig cease praying, he saw Craig's head snap up, beautiful blue eyes meeting his fatigued green ones. Craig's eyes had dark circles under them and it's been days since he's shaved.

What tore him apart however, was the pain he felt emanating through Craig's body. His handsome face was weary from worry, disappointment, confusion and pain. The worst was knowing what, or more specifically, who was the cause of it. It killed Tweek inside.

* * *

I won't let you down

I won't let you down

"Tweek, you're awake! Tweek you are awake! Thank God you're awake!" Tweek struggled to choke back tears as Craig carefully scooped him into his arms, tenderly caressing his face while tears fell freely from his cheeks.

 _Craig never cries. Now he's crying a river for me._

Tweek leaned into Craig, taking a deep inhale. Craig's scent comforted him, it warmed his insides, it anchored him.

"I was so worried when I found you unconscious. Why'd you do that Tweek? Why?" Craig whispered.

All at once, a flood of nightmares and a haunting sense of worthlessness hit Tweek. It made him want to retch; it made him want to claw himself.

"I don't know Craig, I don't know," he quivered.

Craig was staring at him with those beautiful, icy eyes. It was intense and they penetrated his soul, they were contemplative, they were searching...searching for an answer.

Tweek wanted to disappear, he wanted to stop the pain that Craig was feeling, he hated being Craig's source of pain.

"I'm so sorry Craig, I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't know what I want, I don't know anything, I don't, I just don't!" Tweek broke down in sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks. Silence ensued as Craig held Tweek even tighter and stroked his hair reassuringly.

"Tweek, listen to me, it's alright, I don't care..."

"But I care!" Tweek's head snapped up and hazy green orbs met kind blue ones. "It kills me to know that I've caused you so much pain! It's all because of me!" Tweek cried out, jabbing himself in the chest with each ensuing syllable.

"Tweek... it pains me even more knowing that you were giving up." Craig whispered.

He continued softly, "I don't care why you did it Tweek. I've promised you from day one, we're in this together. What's important is you getting better, and I will stay by your side how ever long it takes."

Tweek felt his insides clench at Craig's words. Searching Craig's eyes, he saw determination and sincerity.

"But why? I'm so... broken."

"Because you've always been the brightness in my life, Tweek. Because you are the kindest, sweetest and sincerest person I've known," Craig tenderly replied. "What's broken can always be fixed Tweek. You are worth it Tweek. You are worth the fight. You owe yourself that."

Tweek clenched onto Craig even tighter, sobbing freely, tears of relief and... happiness flowing down his cheeks.

In a long, long time, he saw a glimmer of hope.

So fill me up and let me try

To show you beauty from inside

I pray I will, I pray I might

Still be somebody worth the fight


End file.
